


stolen dreams took our childish days

by Ofmermaidsandmarauders



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Foster Care, Foster Kid Fergus, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofmermaidsandmarauders/pseuds/Ofmermaidsandmarauders
Summary: Claire and Jaime Fraser find themselves unable to have a child of their own, instead deciding to explore alternative options to grow their family. A modern AU about foster care and found families.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Claire Fraser & Jamie Fraser, Fergus Fraser & Jamie Fraser
Comments: 110
Kudos: 151





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a COVID-free world because that's how long ago I started to dream up this story. A huge thank you to Brittany who offered to be my beta despite never interacting before, and showing this story the love and critique it needed to make it what I wanted. I hope you enjoy xoxo, Tay

**February 2020**

The call comes in at 3:32 PM. An eight-year-old boy in need of a home. No issues in school, no behavioral concerns, no problems at daycare. They only have a few minutes to decide before the caseworker needs a decision. It’s only been a few weeks since their official license came in the mail. It had originally sounded like they’d get a foster child almost instantly, so when no calls came in that first week, it had been a little disheartening. 

Jamie became frustrated, taking his mood swings out by having a dram or going for a run. Claire was nervous, wondering if the agency felt like they weren’t a good match for any of the children that were available for placement. She spent her time in the garden, weeding and cutting the herbs that were thriving under her care.

“Claire and James Fraser. Licensed for one child. No gender preference.”

The ink on the license had barely had the chance to dry before they were fielding calls for orientation, training opportunities, chances to discuss different placement options. It had all been so overwhelming but they were trying to take it in stride.

Jamie called Claire at work and gave a brief description of the boy before getting her approval. He knew that it wasn’t how they imagined, but the child was in need of a good home and they had one to offer. Jamie hung up the phone with the caseworker after scheduling a time to drop the child off before realizing that he had not even gotten the lad’s name. 

“ _Ifrinn_ ,” he muttered as he raced home from work, his fingers tapping nervously on the steering wheel. He had no real time to organize the spare rooms, pacing the halls nervously as he waited for the sheets to be laundered. Claire would want a shower after she came home from work, knowing that they had to meet their newest arrival later that evening.

_“So, how does this normally work?” Claire’s question had been on his mind as well, though he felt foolish for thinking it and therefore hadn’t asked. Jamie was forever grateful for his wife’s lack of pride. She was never worried about looking silly and just wanted to be knowledgeable._

_“Well, we generally try to give you the opportunity to have a smooth transition with a child. Introductions, visits, phone calls, before they move in. Of course, it’s not always able to happen that way, but it’s preferable as it allows the child to have time to adjust and transition.” The caseworker was kind as she spoke. Something about the look on her face made Jamie realize that this was not the first time she had fielded this particular question._

_The child. The way she said it, like the individual personalities she saw every day were interchangeable. He assumed that in her eyes, they were. She saw so much sadness, so much devastation that they had to become interchangeable. He vowed not to let a child in his home feel that way._

Well, this wasn’t quite the way they intended on welcoming a child into their home, but it was the way that it was meant to be. He heard the door open and knew Claire would be toeing off her shoes just by the door, scurrying upstairs to change before their foster child would be dropped off. 

Foster child. The words felt foreign to him. Jamie had always planned on having a child of his own and when he had first met Claire it was all he could dream of, but then they had serious conversations about their future.

She was infertile. A previous relationship with Frank Randall had made that obvious when they tried for children and with no luck for almost a year. She shared that the issue obviously lay not with Frank but with her own body. Her eyes had shone with unshed tears as she told him the story, vulnerable as they lay together in the dark one night. The moonlight had cast the room in a white-blue glow, matching the tone of her voice. His eyes drifted shut for a moment as he leaned forward to give her a kiss as she told him of her disappointment and feelings of failure. His lips attempted to siphon the pain from her, taking it on as his own. 

_“It’s alright. There are other ways we can be parents together,” he assured her, pressing a hand to her hair, his thumb finding its spot behind her ear. They had been together only a few months, but it had been the safest Claire had ever felt, like her vulnerabilities were not flaws, only a part of her. She told him this later, on their wedding night, that it was the moment she realized she was in love with him._

Jamie thought back to that conversation, wondering when exactly they had decided that this would be the way they grew their family. He should have known Claire would want to foster. She was a natural-born healer, and that included emotional pain. She had somehow coaxed the stories of his brother, mother, and father’s deaths from him. Just as he sought to own her pain, she returned the favor in kind. Claire had healed Jamie from his past, and he knew she could do the same for a child. They shared fears about parenting but agreed that as a team, they could take on this experience.

There was a loud knock at the door and he froze. The water to the shower had just turned off and he glanced at the clock. The worker was twenty minutes early. He was told they were always late. It was common knowledge that caseworkers were always overworked and therefore running behind schedule.

“Shit!” He heard from upstairs, causing his lips to twist up into a smile. He could sense the anxiety running through Claire’s own body. His wife, a generally steady and calm surgeon, now a fit of nerves and fears. They were both scared, but excited. They could do this.

Jamie went to open the door and felt his heart pounding in his chest. There was no turning back.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The door opened and Fergus felt like he had to crane his neck to see the man’s face. He was tanned and had a kind smile, though Fergus was used to people’s smiles being deceptive. How easy it was to smile at a caseworker and reassure them that everything was fine. He had seen his mother’s boyfriend do it on numerous occasions, his heavy palm resting on Fergus’ shoulder while fingers dug into his skin roughly, causing Fergus to nod in agreement. 

He shook the thought from his mind and chewed on his inner cheek, peeking past the man to see a tall woman coming down the wooden staircase. So this home had a mom and a dad. Okay.

Fergus was used to seeing different types of families. Before he had gone home to his mom the last time, he had been with a single mom for a while, then two moms. This would be the first time that he had a dad living in the home. Other than his mom’s boyfriend, who was most definitely not a dad.

“Fergus, would you like to come inside?” He glanced up and saw that the caseworker had already taken a few steps into the home and was waiting for the boy to join her. 

“Oui,” he murmured, biting down on his lower lip as he glanced around the house. It looked larger from the inside, and he felt himself clutching onto his backpack a little tighter. He was sure he could find a few places to hide should the man become angry. Not should… when the man _did_ become angry. He knew it was a matter of when not if.

“Fergus, I’m James Fraser. And this is my wife, Claire. You may call me Jamie if ye’d prefer. Most people do,” Fergus hadn’t expected the accent from this man. Fergus knew he’d have to get used to it. What surprised him, even more, was that the mother had an English accent. Very proper in comparison to the man’s thick, rough brogue. 

“Um, hello. I’m Fergus,” he explained, then felt stupid for saying it. Obviously they knew his name, the man had just addressed him as such. 

“Fergus, would you like to see where you’ll be sleeping? We have two spare rooms, you’re welcome to pick whichever you’d prefer.” The woman stood as his caseworker pulled out her paperwork file to have the man start signing the papers. 

She led him up the staircase, carrying the small sack that his clothing had been placed in. He had only had a few minutes to pack up his things with the help of his caseworker and the police officer. They both had been kind as they helped rummage through the clothing, looking for clean items from piles on the floor while he gathered up one of his stuffed animals and the blanket he slept with each night. The packing had been brief, probably no more than twenty minutes, but how could one pack up their entire life in such a short time? He realized the woman had been talking to him, but he hadn’t been paying attention.

“Sorry, what?” 

“Oh! I was just saying that this room is a bit bigger and already painted a nice blue, but the other one has a window seat with a space to store your toys. If you’d like, we can paint either room a color you like. You’ll just have to let us know which color you’d prefer.” Fergus peered into what was deemed the larger room, eyeing it dubiously before looking down the hall to the other bedroom. He stuck his head into that one as well, giving it some serious thought. Although he didn’t plan on being here long, the window seat _did_ look pretty cool.

“This one would be okay. Thank you,” he murmured as he stepped into the room, setting his backpack down by the bedside table. “I’m… I’m really sorry. I don’t remember your name.” 

“Oh, that’s alright, sweetheart. I’m Claire, and my husband is Jamie. Why don’t you take a few minutes to unpack while I go help sign the paperwork so we can get Ms. Sutton out of our hair and order some pizza for dinner? Do you like anything on your pizza?” 

He gave some thought to the question, trying to remember the last time anyone had asked what he liked for dinner.

“I guess just cheese is fine,” he answered before sitting down on the corner of the bed, feeling out of place in the room being designated as his.

“Just come downstairs when you’re done unpacking.”

Fergus watched as she shut the door, pulling the blanket from his backpack. It was too much for him to think about. Being taken from his mom’s apartment for a third time, not knowing when he’d be able to go home. He heard that some kids got to go home after only a few nights while others could take years. Last time he had been gone for eight months and three days. He knew because it was on New Year’s day and he had gone back right before school started.

What if his mom took longer to get him back? It was already springtime. Would he have to spend the whole summer here? What about Christmas? The thoughts became overwhelming as he held the blanket to his face and started crying. It smelled like his mom’s perfume and cigarettes. She often had just finished one, or had one in hand, waiting for the moment that she felt too stressed that she would need to light it. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Dinner was a simple and quiet affair. Jamie and Claire filled him in on the various house rules. 

No television until homework was done.

No television a half-hour before bedtime, which happened to be at 8:30. 

Closed doors are to be knocked on and wait for permission to enter. (They swore they would only break this rule if they felt he wasn’t being safe. Fergus wasn’t exactly sure what that meant but he nodded as if he understood. They had smiled at that.)

He had to try each food on his plate at least once. If he truly didn’t like it, they’d find him something else to eat.

The rules seemed simple enough. He wasn’t a very picky eater and he usually went to bed around that time anyway. He didn’t plan on walking into any closed rooms, and he preferred to play with his toys or read a book rather than watch television. Fergus didn’t usually watch television because ever since Casey had thrown his toy train and smashed the screen, his mother hadn’t had the chance to buy a new one. Or maybe it was Marcus who had broken the television. Mama was never without a boyfriend long, which meant there was always someone who was making Fergus afraid to leave his room. He often had trouble keeping them apart in his mind. He tried to think it over and remembered that Casey had broken Mama’s phone when he threw it at her head and missed, smashing it against the wall that one time. Yes, that’s right. And Marcus had been the one who broke the television.

Claire and Jamie had offered him an ice cream sandwich as a treat before he was allowed to go to change for bed. Jamie informed him that they had a green or blue toothbrush available and would set out both on the bathroom counter, he only had to pick which one he preferred. Fergus knew he would choose the blue one but simply nodded, going to finish his nighttime routine.

By the time he went to settle into bed, the clock on his nightstand said 7:26 PM and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay up much longer, even if he had an hour until bedtime. Just as the clock struck 7:32 and his eyes began to droop, Claire popped her head in. 

“Goodnight, Fergus. If you need anything, Jamie and I will be up for a bit longer. If we’re in our room, it’s the one furthest from the stairs. We’ll leave our door open so you can come in and wake us if you need anything. Goodnight, sweetheart.” 

Her words seemed genuine, but he knew if he tried to wake her, she’d be annoyed with him. Nobody liked a kid waking them up in the middle of the night. Not even his own mother.

The thought of his mama made him curl up into a ball, his thumb finding its way between his lips. He hadn’t sucked on his thumb in years, but missing his mother made him feel like that scared little boy again, wondering how long it would be before he could see her again. He had gotten the chance to be home with her for almost two years before he was taken a second time. Would this happen forever? Short periods of happiness until he was all grown up?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Claire dressed for bed in the adjoining bathroom, speaking to Jamie through the door, though they kept their voices down in an effort not to wake Fergus.

“Do you think he’ll sleep okay?” she asked nervously as she opened the door back up, watching as Jamie stepped closer to her. Despite trying to sound conversational, she knew that he could pick up on the insecurity in her voice.

“Aye, Sassenach. He’ll do. And if no’ he can come into our room and wake one of us until he feels more comfortable. It will do ye no good to worry over the matter any longer.” Jamie’s arms slid around her waist as she leaned against his chest. He was her source of comfort, and she was glad she had him to lean on at this moment. 

“I know, I just can’t help but worry over him. The poor boy has been taken from his mother for the third time in his life. That can’t be an easy thing to sleep through.” 

Pulling back the comforter on their bed, she took a minute to breathe deeply before climbing in.

“Do you think he’ll like us?” she finally asked, feeling small as she looked up at her husband. He stood on his side of the bed, pondering the question for a moment. 

“Aye, I think he’ll like us just fine.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Fergus was placed in their home on a Thursday. Jamie had called into work almost immediately and luckily Claire was on a four-day rotation at the time with Fridays being her days off.

They opted to keep Fergus home, rather than scramble after hours to figure out where he’d be going to school in the morning. They took the Friday to figure out which school he went to and set up a schedule for rides, found him an after school program, and took him shopping for school supplies and clothes. Once they’d finished their day, Claire and Jamie both found themselves helping him put his things away, placing a calendar on his wall with who would be dropping him off and picking him up each day. This consistency was supposed to be helpful. Give him a routine, make him feel settled. Offer him no bad surprises. Make him feel secured.

They did everything the trainings told them to, yet they found themselves watching Fergus anxiously fret with his things, pace back and forth, checking to see that they had put everything where it belonged. He kept rubbing his hand over his blanket and Claire’s teeth worried at her lower lip while glancing up at Jamie.

“Aye, he’s just settlin’ in, Sassenach. Stop yer worrying so much,” Jamie reassured her, though his soft tone must’ve caught Fergus’ attention because the boy peered up at them, almost as if remembering they were still in the room.

“Do I get to go to the same school? If not I need to find a way to tell Benny that I won’t be there on Monday…” He sounded sad and Claire instantly jumped into action, crouching in front of him.

“No, no. You get to go to the same school. It’ll be a little bit of a drive until the buses can be set up to come to pick you up but until then Jamie or I will drive you. We’re not going to make you switch schools.” She smiled slightly as she glanced back at her husband.

“Aye, on Monday you and I will drive to yer school together. I hope ye ken we don’t want to take ye away from yer wee friends in yer classes.” He grinned as Fergus’ body seemed to calm down at that, though he had a funny look on his face. His fingers were still moving against his blanket, but he had stopped pacing otherwise. 

“Ken?” he inquired, eyebrows scrunched together out of confusion.

“Ah, um, Jamie just means he hopes that you know we want you to stay in your school. You’ll find Jamie uses funny words sometimes, but I can translate for you. _Ken_ basically means know. Aye?” Claire gave him a wink and smiled as she watched Fergus grin and nod. Jamie offered his own attempt at a wink to Fergus, his eyes blinking like an owl.

“Oui, I _ken_ it,” Fergus responded, his first true smile appearing for the first time since he had moved in the day before.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus adjusts to being in Jamie and Claire's home while they do their best to support him.

February 2020

It was Fergus’ first day back to school and he was dreading it. His stomach was in knots and despite Jamie’s best efforts, he was essentially refusing to eat the pancakes that are placed in front of him.

“C’mon, lad. I even made them into wee Mickey’s!” Jamie stared at Fergus for a moment before letting his own shoulders fall. “Fine, fine. Eat some of yer fruit and then we’ll head off to school.”

Fergus felt like this was a fair trade-off, so he took a few bites of the berries that were on the plate. He knew that he had survived a school day on less. In fact, this meal was like a feast fit for kings. Claire and Jamie had wanted to make his first day back special, and he knew they were just trying to be nice, but it was making him more nervous. He was afraid that his friends would notice a new family dropping him off and ask questions. His teacher would likely know what had happened, and her eyes would be full of the pity that usually shone through after something tragic like this. 

_He had observed the change last time it happened in front of his own eyes. He had only been six when his teacher asked where the bruise on his shoulder had come from. Fergus had tried his best to hide it but the shirt he was wearing was dirty and had slouched off while he was taking his coat off after their recess break. Looking at the bruise, he had just shrugged it off._

_“Oh, that’s just from my mom’s boyfriend. He was angry last night.” His answer had been so matter-of-fact. He was only six. How was he to know that it wasn’t the norm? Most mommies didn’t have boyfriends who hit their six-year-old children. His teacher’s eyes had instantly shone with tears and from then on had looked at him with this pity and sadness. She had called someone. The police, maybe? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that the next night, an officer and a caseworker had shown up at his mom’s door. They had talked with his mom for a while. Her boyfriend wasn’t there after they had gotten into a fight. The officer and caseworker had left after pulling Fergus aside and reminding him that if anyone ever hurt him he should tell a teacher at school again._

_The minute they had left, Fergus’ mother was in tears and approaching him. Her hands were shaking and he noticed that she looked more tired than usual._

_“What the hell did you do that for, kid? Can you imagine if Adam had actually been here? You would’ve gotten him in so much trouble! He didn’t mean to hurt you the other day!” She seemed to just be ranting at him rather than talking to him, so Fergus kept his mouth shut. Claudia was distressed, tugging her hands through her long, curly hair. It looked like she hadn’t showered in a few days. “God, it was just an accident.”_

_With an eye roll, she walked away from Fergus without another word. Not even to hear him whisper that it was all on accident, too. He hadn’t meant to tell. Moving forward he promised not to talk about his home life. None of the bad stuff. Unfortunately for him, his teacher had also vowed to keep an eye on him. For another month it was okay. A caseworker came out occasionally to check in with Fergus and Claudia. Adam somehow was never around when the caseworker came, but he didn’t care. It was less of a chance of something bad happening._

_Almost a month to the day, Fergus came in with finger marks on his upper arms, peeking out from under the hem of his sleeves. There was also a long scratch on his chin he tried to blame on a cat, but his teacher was smart. She knew Fergus didn’t have any pets from their introduction assignment at the start of the year. She knew what the bruises meant and she called the police to come and take Fergus away._

_He didn’t think it was fair. He had to leave and Adam got to stay with Claudia. Why was Fergus the one who had to leave his mom? Why didn’t they make Adam go away forever? If he would just go away, Claudia could be happy again. He could make his mom happy._

“Fergus, I asked are ye ready to go to school?” Fergus snapped out of his reverie and saw that Jamie was looking at him with a broad smile on his face, the brand new navy backpack hanging by his side. 

“Oui,” he mumbled, leaving his uneaten breakfast on the table and taking his belongings from the man’s hand. He looked happy to be taking Fergus to school. Adam used to complain when he had to walk Fergus a few blocks to his class. 

Fergus wondered when Jamie would start to get annoyed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Thursday evening and Fergus was completing his homework while Claire finished up with some chores. Jamie had gone to pick up their dinner, a treat, and a surprise, he had said. She just laughed and waved him off as she tried to finish the laundry.

“Claire, have you seen my green blanket?” Fergus asked from the other room, having finished with his work. She popped her head in and nodded, the laundry basket in her arms.

“Yes, just finishing some laundry. I washed it so it’ll be clean. I’ll put it in your room before bed, don’t worry.” She assumed that he would be settled by this, but instead Fergus’ face appeared to grow red and he seemed to shake. His whole body was trembling, fists clenched at his sides.

“Why would you do that?!” The words came from his mouth like a burst of anger, raising to a decibel she didn’t even know he had in him.

“I… I just thought that you’d want it clean. For the… For bedtime,” Claire started stammering over her words, not sure what the issue is.

“I didn’t want it washed! I want you to leave my stuff alone! Do you hear me? Don’t touch my stuff! Don’t touch my stuff!!” He kept screaming, the tears running down his cheeks now. Claire stood frozen in the doorway, the laundry basket now feeling like it had concrete loaded inside. 

“I’m… Oh, Fergus. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…” she whispered, her own tears filling her eyes. 

Fergus knew that it was an accident. Claire was just being nice, but he didn’t care. It was the only way that he was still connected to his mom. His caseworker still hadn’t told Claire or Jamie when he could start visiting her again. Last time it had been over two weeks. What if it took longer this time? At least with the blanket, he could hold it tight and smell her, but Claire had taken that from him. Just like they had taken him from Claudia.

“Go away!” he yelled angrily, running to shove the door closed before she could come in. He didn’t care if it was going to hit her, Fergus just wanted her out of his face. 

Claire looked at the mix of laundry in her basket, letting the tears fall only after Fergus had effectively shut her out. She barely made it to her own bedroom before breaking down into hiccuping sobs. It hadn’t even been a week and she had already done something to make him hate her so.

Most foster parents spoke of the ‘honeymoon’ stage with a child. The child would be on their best behavior, no tantrums, no acting out, for at least a few weeks. They had all sworn it up and down in the classes. The worst part is that she didn’t even blame Fergus. She had obviously broken a boundary that he had set without realizing it. She was the only one to blame.

Claire wasn’t sure how long she lay in the bed, frozen with tear tracks on her cheeks when Jamie came into the room. 

“Claire?” he asked softly, moving to push some hair off of her cheek. It took a slight tug, glued to her skin by the saltwater that had dried. “What’s wrong, _mo_ _chridhe_?” 

“He hates me,” she whimpered pathetically. Claire couldn’t bring herself to look at him. There was a reason she couldn’t have children. She couldn’t be a mother. She wasn’t meant to be a mother because she was bad at it.

“Claire, I’m sure he doesn’t hate ye. What happened? I was barely gone for twenty minutes, ye ken? I come home and ye’re crying yer eyes out and he’s in there throwin’ a wee fit.” Jamie had a slight smile on his face despite the situation, knowing that the two had obviously gone at it.

“I was just trying to wash his things. He just… He flipped out. He was angry I touched his things. And he’s right. I should’ve asked. I don’t know what he’s been through. They say in the classes that personal items from home can be a major trigger and look at what I’ve done! I just disrespected his boundaries!”

“Christ! Claire, ye ken that there was no way for ye to… Ye had to do the laundry.” Jamie pulled her into his arms, letting her rest between his thighs with her head against his shoulder. She took a deep breath and then let it out, her breath covering his skin in a sad exhale.

“Yes, but I should have asked _what_ he needed to be washed,” she insisted, trying to find some way to make herself at fault. He knew what path she was heading down and was determined to steer her from it.

“Claire, ye ken that ye did nothing wrong. Now, we will go in there and deal with the lad, but I need ye to see that yer doing a wonderful job as a mother. Besides, ‘tis only the sixth day together. There will be plenty more fights where that one came from,” Jamie reassured her as his hands slid down her arms. She leaned back to look him in the eye and finally cracked a smile. 

“You’re right. We can fix this. He can’t stay mad forever, can he?” She smiled a little more and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I love you.”

“I love ye, Sassenach.” Jamie guided her to stand by her hips before standing on his own. 

Knocking on Fergus’ bedroom door, Jamie called out to him and heard a feeble mumble.

“I’m going to take that as an agreement that we can come inside,” Jamie called through the door, opening it a crack. Fergus was curled up in the window seat, his own tears now dried. His things had been tossed about within his bedroom, obviously the aftermath of a tornado tantrum.

“Och, now, what’s the matter, lad? I understand that ye were upset but ye canna leave yer room in such a state. Let’s clean it together and then we’ll all talk over dinner.” Jamie looked proud of himself, and Fergus perked up a bit at the thought of dinner. He was very hungry after his tantrum. “I brought home Italian. Spaghetti, meatballs, chicken parmigiana, and the likes!” 

“Alright,” he agreed, moving to grab the closest toy, opening the window seat where he stored most of his unused things.

With the room clean and the three of them settled at the table, Jamie glanced between his wife and their newest addition. The two of them both appeared uncomfortable. He nudged Claire’s shin with his toes, arching an eyebrow. She needed to be the one to fix this.

“Fergus… I…” She trailed off, chewing on her lower lip for a moment before sighing. “I’m sorry for touching your things. I didn’t understand how important they were to you and I should have asked you to give me what you wanted to be washed. I hope you can forgive me.” 

He stared at Claire for a moment, blinking repeatedly before nodding. Jamie watched the boy for a moment, waiting for him to say something, though he remained silent.

“Fergus, Claire just apologized. Can ye acknowledge her apology?”

“Oh, um…” Fergus looked nervous, his fork pushing some of the spaghetti around on his plate, though no effort was made to eat any of it. “I’m sorry I got mad at you, Claire. It’s just…” He froze, realizing that he was about to reveal exactly what had upset him. For a minute, he wasn’t sure he should say anything. What if they laughed at him? But then again, no. They had helped him clean up his room, even though the mess was his fault. And Jamie didn’t look mad at him for yelling at Claire. In fact, he looked like he was actually trying to take Fergus’ side and make things better. 

“I just miss my mom. She gave me that blanket and it smelled like her so now it won’t. And I was really mad at you, Claire. But I’m sorry I yelled and that I threw my stuff and made you guys help me clean. I won’t do it again I promise. Please don’t be mad at me, okay?” The words tumbled out of him faster than he could think them. 

Once Fergus realized the gravity of what he had done, he was suddenly even more anxious that he would carry the weight of the blame for the situation, and the two would want to be rid of him. He had heard of kids being kicked out for less.

“Oh, Fergus. Honey… I…” Claire trailed off, her eyes fresh with tears as she stood from her chair and crouched in front of him again. _Get on their level_. That’s what all the books and blogs had said. Get to their level so they feel like they’re being heard. Well, she was trying that approach again, hoping that he knew how sorry she was. “I never should have touched your personal things. I’m so sorry for washing your blanket. I can’t imagine how much you miss your mum.” Her hand smoothed down his thick curls, a sad smile gracing her features.

“Och, lad. Of course ye were upset. Only an accident though, aye?” Fergus looked up at Jamie’s words, a flush of anger spreading over him before realizing that Jamie wasn’t mocking him. He had a similar smile to Claire’s, his own hand reaching over to rest on Claire’s shoulder. Claire didn’t look like she was in pain though, not the way that his mom did when Adam put his hand there. In fact, Claire reached up and squeezed Jamie’s hand, like she wanted him to hold her.

“Yeah, just an accident. I’m sorry for yelling,” he told Claire again, placing his own hand on her forearm. Their limbs all created a link, connecting them together as they got through their first argument as a family.

“Fergus, maybe tomorrow we can call Ms. Sutton and see how soon you can see your mom? If it’s not going to be for a while, we can see if she’ll let us call your mom in the meantime. Do you think that would help?” Claire’s offer was one that was foreign to him. Nobody had ever sought out his mom. Nobody had ever tried to offer him that lifeline before. Fergus nodded enthusiastically and leaped into Claire’s arms, hugging her tightly around the neck.

“Thank you, thank you. Merci, merci, merci!” He repeated over and over into her curly hair, tears filling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Thank you again to my amazing beta Brittany who makes my writing feel good enough to post! xo
> 
> Leave a comment below to let me know what you think, and find me on tumblr at ofmermaidsandmarauders or twitter at SassenachSiren


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus gets to see his mom since he was placed with Jamie and Claire, and Jamie reflects on his own childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few weeks! I hope my American readers had a wonderful (and safe) Thanksgiving! I've just finished plate # 4 of leftovers and feeling grateful for family, my health, and friends. Hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> TW: mention of parent death

March 2020 

It’s about three weeks before they’re able to arrange a visit after school for Fergus to see his mom. It means Jamie has a few extra hours to kill before he has to pick him up from the visitation center. He’s finishing up at the office when his phone dings. It’s on do not disturb which means the notification is from Claire, the only person whose number will bypass the setting.

_Maybe you should pick up a treat for Fergus. I’m sure that he’ll be sad to be leaving his mom. He told me that he loves chocolate chip cookies. Or maybe ice cream. Or idk, Jamie, maybe he won’t need a snack and his mom will have brought him something._

He could sense Claire’s frantic energy in the text, a grin splitting his mouth wide open. 

_Breathe, Sassenach. What a fine idea. I’ll pick him up something special. See you tonight._

Glancing at the time, Jamie decided the workday was done and that he’d need a few spare minutes to pick up a treat for the lad. 

It didn’t take long at the bakery to pick out a cookie, and before he knew it, Jamie was waiting patiently in a vinyl chair with no support. He kept glancing at his phone, answering a few emails before he heard a door open and looked up. A kind woman with cropped curly hair and dark skin with a badge around her neck stood in the doorway of one of the rooms just to the right. 

“Mr. Fraser?” she asked, at which he stood and nodded. “I’m Veronica, I’m the one covering the visits.”

“Aye, I am. It’s nice to meet ye as well,” he responded softly, taking a few steps toward her. 

“Fergus is having a difficult time leaving his mother. I’m not sure if you have a few minutes, the transition during the first visit is always the hardest,” Veronica explained, gesturing to the room.

“Would it be alright if I said a quick hello and tried to help ease the lad back to my home?” Jamie inquired, the bag from the bakery in his left hand, lifting it as if showing that he had brought bribery.

“Well, alright… As long as you’re comfortable.” Veronica turned back into the room and Jamie stepped toward it, stopping in the doorway as he saw Fergus crying in his mother’s arms, the woman’s own eyes appearing glassy.

“Fergus, lad?” he called softly, knocking on the dark wooden door. Fergus’ head peeked up before he started to cry harder, burying his face back in his mother’s neck. 

“I don’t wanna go!” Fergus cried out, his knuckles white from the grip on his mother’s shoulders. 

Jamie took a moment to observe the interaction. Fergus’ mother appeared younger than he expected. Very young, actually. Jamie was preparing to turn thirty-two in a few months and made the mistake of assuming that Fergus’ mother would be close to his own age, but she looked as though she couldn’t be older than twenty-five. 

Her curls were thinner than his wife’s, but she had the same dark hair. For a moment, Jamie envisioned her as a younger version of Claire, like a younger sister who had lost her way in life. Claudia was nothing like the monster that he had created in his head. She looked tired, her eyes were sunken in a bit. Her skin was pale and the lass was thin. Eerily thin. 

What Jamie then noticed was how fiercely she was holding Fergus, like she was afraid to let him go. He felt guilty, as if he was the one forcing the two apart, but he had to remind himself that this wasn’t the case.

“Och, lad. Are ye no’ going to introduce me to yer mam? I ken ye’re sad but I’d like tae meet the lass!” Fergus looked at Jamie and cracked a smile, likely at Jamie’s accent.

“Mama, this is Jamie. He talks funny, but he’s real nice. He and Claire… that’s his wife, you ken? They’ve been really nice. Claire said that maybe me and you could talk on the phone before bed at night if you’ve got a phone. And Jamie makes Mickey pancakes really good and…” Claudia held up a hand, a pained smile on her lips, though Jamie was sure Fergus couldn’t tell the difference. 

“Maybe I could introduce myself to Jamie, now?” Her smile became softer and more teasing as she kissed Fergus’ forehead before placing him on the ground, stepping tentatively toward Jamie. He squared his shoulders before holding his hand out.

“It’s a pleasure tae meet ye, lass. Fergus speaks verra highly of ye. He’s quite the lad. Brilliant and funny and charming,” Jamie trailed off, his cheeks going pink as he realized he was telling her about her own son.

“Oh, well… I thank you for that. It’s obvious he’s fond of the both of you.” Claudia looked at her hands, picking at the cuticles. She swayed on her feet before looking back at Fergus.

“I hate to say it’s time to go, lad, but ye have yer schoolwork to finish, aye? Say goodbye to yer mam,” Jamie instructed, feeling uncomfortable with the fact that he had to be the one to end the visit. Wasn’t Veronica supposed to step in at some point and do this? Why had he said that? Maybe he was being too forward?

“Mr. Fraser is right, Fergus, but I’ll pick you up from school again next week and you’ll get to see your mom again, alright?” As if on cue, Veronica stepped in and began tidying up the toys in the room, speaking softly to Claudia before Fergus gave his mother one final tight hug and kiss. Jamie picked up the lad’s knapsack in his free hand, gesturing for Fergus to lead the way from the room.

“I bought ye some cookies. Claire told me they’re yer favorite. Ye can have one in the car if ye promise to be careful with the wee crumbs. Do ye have a lot of work to do tonight?” Jamie filled the silence on the walk to his car, helping Fergus into the booster seat in the back. Fergus, normally chatty after a day at school, was noticeably silent as Jamie prompted him again with the question. Refusing to leave until Fergus had spoken to him, Jamie squeezed himself into the floor of the backseat, looking up at Fergus’ sad face.

“I don’t want to leave my mama. I don’t want to be apart from her anymore. It’s not fair!” Fergus sounded frustrated, and Jamie didn’t blame him. To only be eight and have to leave your mother not once, but twice. With no say in the matter, either. He didn’t blame Fergus for thinking it wasn’t fair.

“Och, weel, the both of us ken it’s not quite fair, but ‘tis what must be done until yer mam can keep ye safe and healthy. And in the meantime, ye’re always welcome with me and Claire, whether ye want to be there or not. We love having ye in our home, lad. I hope ye ken that.” Jamie was worried that his attempts at reassurance were a waste of time, but Fergus appeared to be comforted by them as he reached his small hands down to pat Jamie’s shoulders.

“Thank you,” the boy whispered softly, letting his eyes close as he sunk back into his seat. 

Assuming the conversation was over, Jamie moved back into the driver’s seat and began their journey home. He had much to discuss with Claire before bed that night.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Claire, ‘twas mebbe the most horrible thing I’ve seen in my life. The lad wouldna stop weeping. ‘Tis a shock my own heart isna torn in two at just the thought of it!”

Claire couldn’t contain a giggle at his dramatics, even if it was a depressing thought.

“Jamie, of course he’s sad! He had to leave his mom after finally getting to see her. I can’t believe you met her. What was she like?” she asked, the question coming out before she even knew it was one she had.

“Kind. And sad. Thin. Tired. Young. Verra young. Mebbe ten years younger than you, Sassenach. Sae thin, sae young. The lass looked like she would fall apart. She’s got a heid of curly hair just like her son. Much like yers, in fact. She was… She was just his mam.” Jamie’s shoulders felt at this last statement, his body settling into the mattress for the night. He hadn’t expected the thought to shake him so much. Jamie hadn’t even planned on meeting her, but something had pushed him to go in that room and coax Fergus out. Rolling onto his side, he thought deeply about what brought them to take in a child in foster care. Their goal had been to provide a safe and healthy home to a child in need. He thought he was protecting Fergus, but in fact, he was worried he may have been doing the complete opposite. Were they keeping the boy from the one person in life who would unconditionally love him?

Claire could sense that Jamie was deep in thought, and she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around him, climbing on top of him. Her cheek settled against his chest and she let out a little sigh when his hands found their place in the curve of her lower back.

“She’s just his mam,” Jamie repeated, the words causing a shiver to run down his spine.

“It’s not your fault that he’s here, Jamie. We’re just keeping him safe and giving him a good home until they can be together again, that’s all. You’re doing a good thing.” Claire peppered kisses along his skin between her statements. Her left hand rose to cup his cheek, thumb stroking over the curve of his upper lip. She felt her fingers start to dampen and realized that Jamie had been so shaken that he was crying. It was only then that she realized Jamie had lost his own mother, Ellen, at Fergus’ exact age. 

“Oh, Jamie,” she breathed out, her hands going to his shoulders, holding tighter to him. “It’s alright. He’s going to be alright.” 

“I ken, I just hope we are more help than hurt for the lad.” Jamie’s voice was hoarse, his hands stroking at the soft skin on Claire’s back. 

“I love ye, Sassenach.” The words meant many things, more than he knew how to put into words, and he knew that Claire would understand the hidden meaning.

“She would be proud of you,” Claire whispered, the words coming out before she even knew they were there. Jamie stiffened beneath her for a moment before letting his body relax. His grip tightened for a fraction of a second before loosening his hold so that his hands could stroke beneath her t-shirt. “You’ve turned into an amazing person, Jamie. Ellen Fraser would be so proud of the man you’ve become.”

Jamie didn’t say anything else, just let the tears he had been holding in freely flow while his wife wiped them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and waited. I was hoping to post weekly but not sure if I'll be able to stick to that schedule currently, we will see though.
> 
> Feel free to leave a review and find me on tumblr @ofmermaidsandmarauders 
> 
> xoxo, Tay


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie have their first marital fight since Fergus is placed in their home. They do their best to support him through all of his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: Fergus' triggers of domestic violence may be triggering, but there are no blatant descriptions.   
> I hope you enjoy the journey they experience in this chapter. Xoxo, Tay

March 2020

Fergus was playing in the yard when he heard the yelling. He was allowed to play outside when Jamie was home and cooking dinner because the man could watch him from the kitchen windows. He had seen Claire’s car pull up a few minutes ago and was surprised by the noise inside. His body tensed when he heard the smashing of glass. It was only then that Fergus realized it wasn’t the excited kind of yelling that the couple usually did. No, this was angry. He sank to the ground, clutching his knees to his chest. He just knew that at one point they would crack.

____________________________________________________

“You can’t just make these decisions without me, Jamie Fraser! I am your wife. That means your partner!” “Aye, I ken fine well what ye are, Sassenach. And I am entitled to purchasing what I damn well please wi’ my salary. You canna tell me what I can and canna buy!” Jamie knew that his argument was weak, but he was refusing to back down as he had just been trying to do something nice.

In hindsight, Jamie should have consulted with Claire before renting a beach house for an upcoming weekend. He knew that she would likely have it off work and thought it would be a fun way for them to celebrate the upcoming holiday. It would be the last one before Fergus had to finish out the school year with no breaks. He thought the lad would enjoy the open air and sand beneath his toes. He also thought Claire would enjoy the break, but he was apparently wrong.

“You better be fucking joking! I know you don’t truly believe that you don’t have to consult me on this type of spending! We have bills to pay, Fergus is going to need summer clothes, your car is up for inspection soon! Jesus Christ, sometimes I think you truly are daft!” Claire’s words spat out at him, dripping with vitriol. 

“Daft? Daft? I’m just trying to make sure the lad has some good memories! Excuse me for tryin’ tae give him some fun! You’re always fecking workin’! I thought it would be a nice time for us to bond but I guess no’!” Jamie froze as the accusation came out of his mouth. Claire worked hard and that was something he had never pushed her on. In fact, Jamie wanted Claire to work. She was a skilled surgeon, and he knew that it was her passion. She was made to heal others. It was the reason he agreed to take on fewer responsibilities at work; he wanted Claire to have the career and family she dreamed of. “Sassenach, ye ken I didna mean what I said.”

“No, just… No.” Claire held up her hand, stopping him from apologizing. She left the kitchen without another word, shutting and locking the bedroom door. Taking some space from Jamie would be good. They had both said harsh things that they didn’t mean, but it didn’t make the words hurt any less. In fact, it hurt more knowing it was said with that exact intention in mind. 

____________________________________________________

Jamie looked around the kitchen trying to figure out what exactly had just happened. One minute he was surprising Claire with a relaxing long weekend away with their foster son, the next they were screaming at one another and she was storming out.

He knew he needed to find a way to apologize. He would respect her request for space and then deal with things later. For now, he had a child to feed. Jamie checked on the chicken that was roasting in the oven before grabbing the glass he had been drinking from. He peered around the kitchen before sneaking over to the liquor cabinet, refilling his tumbler. As he went to shut and lock it once again, the glass slipped from his hand and shattered against the white tile.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, the shards flying everywhere. Glancing at his arm, Jamie felt a sting and recognized that one of them must have pierced his skin, the whiskey causing it to burn more than it should have. He set about cleaning up the mess before taking a peek out of the window to see Fergus pressing his curled body against the trunk of the tree. Finding it odd, Jamie excused the behavior as the oven’s timer dinged. He could ask questions later.

Calling the young boy in for dinner, Jamie went to the bedroom and let Claire know their food was ready. He gathered a plate for himself and Fergus, allowing Claire to prepare her own if she chose to join them.

____________________________________________________

Fergus appeared timid as he climbed into his seat, looking between Jamie and the hallway. When Claire came out a short time later, her face clean and hair washed from a recent shower, Fergus noted that her eyes were glassy. He had seen that with his own mother on plenty of occasions. A fresh shower to hide her tears and remove any traces of scratches or odd marks.

His eyes slowly raked over Claire’s body, inspecting her for any cuts or abrasions. He didn’t see any, but she had put on a sweater and some pajama shorts. She could be hiding them beneath her sleeves.

The couple was silent as they ate, directing any questions at Fergus. He answered them easily, though it felt like he was on edge the entire time he ate. His stomach was twisted into knots and he was afraid that he was going to throw up if he forced himself to consume much more.

After a few minutes of tension, Jamie’s face lit up as if he had suddenly remembered something.

“I saw ye outside earlier, by the tree? Was everythin’ alright?” Fergus was trying to remember the moment that Jamie was talking about, but it quickly dawned on him that it was when Claire and Jamie had been arguing, and he had gripped onto the nearest thing. It was something one of the counselors taught him to do when he felt his body start to get nervous: lean against the nearest wall or door, close his eyes, and focus on his breathing. He wished that they gave him ideas that actually helped.

“Oh, I was just playing a game,” Fergus answered lamely, not sure that Jamie would believe the lie. Jamie studied his face for a moment, but didn’t push him on the excuse.

“Fergus, what’s the matter, lad? You gobbled up yer afternoon snack, I expected ye to devour yer meal,” Jamie commented with an arched eyebrow. Fergus peered down at his plate for a moment before spearing a piece of chicken onto his fork. 

“I guess I’m just not that hungry. Sorry, Jamie,” he apologized, forcing himself to chew and swallow the small piece on his utensil.

“No need to apologize, lad. Jus’ finish what ye can and we can wrap up the rest.” Dinner was silent after that, Fergus’ ability to eat diminishing with each moment that Jamie and Claire ignored one another. He slunk away from the table toward his bedroom once he was finished, pausing in the hallway to eavesdrop on the adults. He couldn’t hear their exact words, but he knew they were arguing back and forth again. He lost track of how long he was standing in the hallway, their voices muffled by the walls and their movements. It got suddenly silent and he froze. Fergus could feel his pulse throbbing in his ears, heart pounding. He wasn’t sure how to make himself calm down. His breathing came faster as he heard a clattering and bolted toward the kitchen once more. Fergus knew that sound; it was a common occurrence when Adam launched something at his mother.

“Don’t touch her!” he screamed, launching himself at Jamie, his tiny fists curled up and pounding into Jamie’s back before he even knew what was happening. 

____________________________________________________

“Are we going to discuss the issue at hand?” Claire asked Jamie coldly, her arms crossed over her chest.

“You ken fine well what ye’re doing, Sassenach. Crossing yer arms over yer chest in that way!” he accused, jabbing his index finger in her direction. She gave a glance down at her chest, a smirk appearing on her lips as she stepped closer to him.

“And what about it? Afraid I’ll convince you to cancel your major rental with my womanly ways?” 

“Aye, and I damn well willna be canceling the rental! ‘Tis two months away and that is plenty of time tae get everything in order tae go on a trip!” Jamie was becoming flustered and took a deep breath before placing both of his hands on her upper arms. The only way this was going to get better was if he took the opportunity to apologize. “I hope ye know how verra sorry I am, mo chridhe. I wanted to do something kind. I apologize for what I said earlier. I was sore, ye ken?”

“ _Aye_ ,” Claire teased as she leaned her forehead into his neck. “I’m sorry, too, Jamie. I didn’t mean what I said. I know you just wanted to give us a nice surprise. It’s a very sweet gesture.”

“Next time I’ll be sure to discuss it wi’ ye before making any grand gestures.” Jamie wrapped his arms around Claire’s waist, lifting her onto the table. Her foot caught around one of the legs of the chair and knocked it to the ground as he leaned forward to give her a kiss. Her lips moved in time with his own, hands settling against his large shoulder blades. Jamie suddenly stopped kissing her, confusion on his features.

“Wh-?” Claire’s question trailed off as she watched Fergus burst into the room. His cheeks were splotchy and his eyes were welled up as he began to punch his fists into Jamie’s thigh and back. 

“Whoa!” Jamie exclaimed, grabbing Fergus’ arms to get him to stop hitting him. “What in the devil?!” 

“Don’t you dare hit Claire!” Fergus screamed, trying to wrench his body away from Jamie’s. Claire sat on the table, stunned by his outburst. Jamie let out a soft chuckle at first, then let go of Fergus when the boy finally stopped jerking himself around. 

“Did ye think I was hurting Claire? Och, no. Only kissin’ my wife,” Jamie explained, letting Fergus look at Claire for confirmation, at which she nodded.

“I knocked over the chair with my foot, that’s all. Jamie would never hurt me.” Claire hopped off of the table to right the chair before taking a seat in it, pulling Fergus close to her. She let him gather his thoughts before lifting him into her lap. “We did fight, yes, but we would never lay a hand on one another other than out of kindness and love. I need you to understand that, Fergus.” 

He nodded solemnly, resting one hand on Claire’s arm, the other holding onto her hand. Jamie squatted so that he would be level with Fergus, his knees creaking as he bent.

“I hope ye ken I wouldna ever lay a hand on Claire out of anger or pain. Nor would I lay a hand on ye, lad. ‘Tis important that ye ken I care for ye as my own and wouldna want to see ye in pain.” His words were soft and he lifted a large hand to smooth back Fergus’ curls from his face. The boy looked calmer now and gulped before allowing himself to speak.

“C-can I have a glass of water?” he asked quietly, now feeling silly for his reaction. Jamie noted his expression but nodded, getting him the water as requested.

“I hope ye feel safe here, Fergus. I canna imagine how scared ye were and what ye have seen before,” Jamie spoke soothingly, letting his hands rest on Fergus’ skinny legs. “Claire and I just want to see ye safe and happy.”

“Oh,” Fergus exhaled, his eyes welling up with tears again. “Adam used to… he would fight with my mama and I would hear yelling and banging. I could never stop him.” His shoulders shook as he began to weep, leaning against Claire for comfort.

She looked at Jamie frantically, though her arms automatically wound around his small frame. She had no experience with children and was only hoping that she was doing this right.

“It’s alright, hush now. You have no need to be scared of us. We’re going to keep you safe,” she whispered before remembering she was not supposed to make promises she couldn’t keep. For a moment she felt guilty before another thought popped into her head. _Fuck that._ Holding Fergus in her arms, his body shaking with fear and tears, Claire knew she would go to the ends of the Earth to protect this small boy from any person or thing that threatened to harm him. 

Her own eyelids brimmed with tears as she felt a fierce need to keep him safe and see his tears end. Giving a quick look at Jamie, Claire saw that he had a wide grin on his face. It was the same look he had worn when she graduated with her medical degree and could begin practicing medicine at the hospital. That was his “proud” smile, he had told her later that night when she commented on it. She couldn’t help but smile back at him for a brief moment when she realized that he was smiling like that because he was proud of her maternal instincts. 

“It will all be alright. He canna hurt ye anymore,” Jamie whispered before pressing a kiss to both Fergus’ and Claire’s hair. He knew how Claire felt because he felt it as well. He would do anything to protect this little family they had built together.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie, Claire, and Fergus all take a getaway. Just a happy little update for our favorite family. Hope you enjoy!

May 2020

“We get to stay here?” Fergus screeched as he ran up the stone pathway to the front door. The small grey home had a little porch wrapped around the side with a bright blue door, fitting the nautical theme outlined by the welcome mat with an anchor and matching lawn decorations. Although the house was not much bigger than their own, it had direct access to the beach and it could be seen on the drive up. Claire giggled as Jamie tucked her into his right side, a large duffel bag in his left hand. 

“Aye, we get to stay here until Monday. Let’s get ye settled and somethin’ to eat in ye before we go down to the water,” Jamie instructed, letting go of his wife to unlock the door with the key from the rental company. 

“ _Whoa,_ ” Fergus breathed out as they entered the home. Just through the foyer was the open kitchen and sunken living room. The entire back wall was made of glass so you could see the ocean glittering as the sun shone above. Claire had to admit it was a sight that could take your breath away. 

“Shall we have some sandwiches?” she inquired, ruffling Fergus' hair before instructing him to help Jamie bring in the groceries they had brought with them for the long weekend. 

The trio set about making sandwiches, Fergus looking up nervously when he dropped mayo on Jamie’s foot until the man laughed and wiggled his toes beneath the condiment. This caused Fergus to crack up into a round of hysterics while Claire finished the sandwiches and Jamie cleaned off his toes.

“C’mon you two, eat up so you can change into your trunks,” Claire stated as she placed their respective plates on the table and set out a family-sized bag of potato chips. The meal passed mostly in silence with Fergus watching the waves crash against the shore through the windows, and Jamie and Claire watching him with adoration in their gazes. 

At one point, Jamie glanced over to see his wife just watching Fergus and he felt his heart hammering in his chest. She had truly never looked so at peace before and the sight of her backlit by sun gave her a maternal glow. She had been so tense lately because of work and it was nice to see her relax and take some time for herself, even if he had forced her to do so. Jamie leaned over to kiss the apple of her cheek, feeling the skin heat beneath his lips.

“What was that for?” she asked, peeking up at him shyly, as though he could peer into her soul if their eyes met.

“I just love ye, Sassenach.” The resulting grin she gave him was enough to make him repeat his kiss before tucking back into his meal.

_______________________________________

“Claire, are you almost done changing?!” Fergus called through the door, huffing as he glanced up at Jamie. 

“Be patient, lad. Claire doesna have the ease of just stepping into a pair of trunks. Why do ye no’ go down and gather yer toys for the sand?” Jamie waved Fergus away before stepping into the bedroom to find Claire just finishing the ties around her neck. 

“Wha-? Oh, well hello there.” Claire winked as she turned to see that it was just her husband joining her as she finished changing. “For a moment there, I thought Fergus suddenly forgot what knocking was.”

“Ye look bonny in yer wee suit, Sassenach,” he breathed out as his hands settled onto her waist. Jamie leaned down, licking his lips before he pressed his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss. His hands wandered down to grip her bottom, giving it a tight squeeze before he groaned. “You’re goin’ tae kill me before the day is over, Claire. Christ, yer arse in these bottoms…” 

Claire giggled as she spun out of his hold, pulling her gauzy cardigan from the bed so that she could wrap it around her body before they walked down. Although it was just the three of them, she wanted to be respectful of Fergus and knew she was not his birth mother and therefore still had some boundaries up.

“Claire, can we build a sandcastle together?” Fergus asked the minute she entered the room and her eyes lit up as she agreed, reaching down to take his hand while Jamie followed shortly behind them. In his hand was a bag with towels, some water bottles, and a pair of goggles should Fergus want to take a dip in the water.

Claire took the time to lather sunscreen onto the boy’s scrawny body before doing the same to herself. Jamie helped with her back, letting his hands drift into the bottom of her suit, which earned him a hard swat on the arm.

The three of them set about building sandcastles, with Claire and Jamie teaching Fergus how to use the wet sand as a glue of sorts. He found a great delight in building large castles before they would crumble to the ground, just to be rebuilt. When Jamie began to dig a hole and Fergus gave him a questioning stare, he explained how when he was younger he used to help his siblings bury their father, and if Fergus wanted he could bury Jamie. 

“I can _bury_ you in the sand?!” Fergus looked shocked as he glanced up at Claire as if trying to figure out whether Jamie was messing with him. She nodded and he quickly began to help with the digging. It took a bit of time, but once Jamie was settled, Claire and Fergus began to bury him until only his head was sticking out. Claire instructed Fergus to crouch by Jamie’s head so she could take a picture on her phone.

Looking at the screen, Claire couldn’t help but grin as she watched the various silly faces Fergus made, snapping each of them until he finally settled on a wide grin of his own. Jamie quickly lurched from beneath the sand causing Fergus to shriek and run away when he saw how dirty Jamie’s body was. 

The man quickly caught Fergus by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder, running toward the water. Claire snapped a few more photos before joining them, dipping her toes in as she watched the two dive beneath the waves despite the cold chill. Fergus convinced Claire to join them with a pleading look and those wide, brown eyes. She gave in almost instantly, knowing how happy it would make him.

They played around in the ocean for a bit longer, jumping over waves and screeching when one would crash against their bodies, just until the sun began to set and it was time to pack up their things. Heading inside, there was a bit of cleaning up from dinner to be done in the kitchen while Fergus washed up. Claire and Jamie worked in a quiet tandem, just enjoying each other’s company. 

“I don’t exactly want to admit it, but this was a fantastic idea, Jamie. Even if you had a boneheaded way of going about it.” She couldn’t resist the little dig, though her easy smile let him know she was teasing and there was no longer any bitterness about his choices.

“Thank ye. He looked sae happy today. He hasna smiled like that in awhile…” Jamie trailed off, looking at his hands that rested on the countertop. His middle finger tapped on the granite in quick succession before he let out a soft sigh, hearing footsteps coming down the hallway.

“What are you thinking?” Claire asked softly, dropping the sponge to place a wet hand on Jamie’s sandy back. 

“Just that the lad still isna truly settled back at home. I wish we could do somethin’ to make him feel more at ease wi’ us, ye ken? I love the lad and just wish... och, nevermind,” Jamie muttered just as the boy in question walked into the room.

“Claire, will you tuck me into bed?” Fergus asked softly, his curls dripping water onto his pajamas. She nodded, giving Jamie’s shoulder a soft squeeze as she passed by him. She picked out the chapter book they were in the middle of from his backpack before settling beside him in his bed. Claire started reading the chapter when Fergus placed his head on her arm, wrapping his arm around her waist as he got comfortable. 

Normally, Fergus just lay beside her, but tonight he had chosen to cuddle closer. She stopped reading for a moment to take in his new position. His little arm wrapped around her waist and she felt her heart warm at the sight. She savored it for just a brief moment, then began once more to read the latest chapter of Harry Potter. He had taken an immense liking to the stories and begged for additional chapters past his bedtime each night. As they were on vacation, Claire allowed three chapters before calling it a night.

“Claire?” Fergus asked softly, causing her to halt just as she was about to get up. “Do you think it would be okay if I called you mom sometimes?”

His voice had been so soft that she almost missed the question. It took her a moment to process before she glanced down and saw the way he was anxiously chewing on his lower lip.

“Fergus, you may call me anything you feel comfortable calling me, I’ve said that since day one. If you want to call me mom, you’re always welcome to.” Claire let the words come out softly, trying to match his tone. She hoped that what she was saying was alright, but based on his smile it seemed to do the trick. Her hand stroked his hair, pushing it back from his forehead. She watched the way his teeth let go of his lip and his mouth formed a sad smile. 

“Okay. Thank you for bringing me to the beach. I had a lot of fun today,” Fergus told her, giving her waist a squeeze before rolling onto his back. “Goodnight, mom.” 

Claire felt his words squeeze her heart until she felt like it was going to burst. She remained calm on the outside, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before turning off the light. She forced herself to walk slowly down the hallway, not wanting to alert Fergus to anything being wrong.

“Jamie!” Claire hissed as she entered their bedroom, shutting the door softly behind her before letting out a soft shriek. “Jamie!”

“What?! What is it, Claire?” He looked worried as he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. She could hear the shower still running and assumed that he had stopped in the middle of washing up, as evidenced by the littering of suds still in his hair.

“He called me mom!” The grin on her face was illuminating, and Jamie couldn’t help but share in her joy. 

“Oh, Sassenach…” Jamie leaned down and kissed her fiercely, her happiness spreading throughout his own limbs. The kiss didn’t last long as she was unable to contain her smile and had to pull away to process the evening’s events once more.

“I… I didn’t think I’d ever…” She started to feel tears well up in her eyes as she spoke. “I didn’t think it would ever happen for me.” Claire’s admission caused Jamie to feel a strong desire to keep her this happy, always. His arms snaked around her waist to keep her close. Jamie knew that presence was always calming whenever she felt anxious or overwhelmed. The thought of suddenly being someone’s mom had just hit her like a freight train.

“Sh, sh…” He soothed her, running his hands up and down her sides. “It has, and it is _sae_ deserved, Sassenach. You are a wonderful mother to the lad. Join me, mo chridhe,” he whispered as he began to lead her toward the shower to clean off after their day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this happy update, they definitely needed it!   
> Find me on twitter @SassenachSiren or tumblr @OfMermaidsandMarauders  
> xoxo, Tay


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire gets some exciting news and shares it with the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

June 2020

Claire’s gaze darted around the aisle at the pharmacy as if she was a teenager who was doing something she shouldn’t be. She grabbed three of the little pink boxes before putting them back. This was stupid. She had tried having children previously with Frank while they were engaged. Nothing had come from it. She had run into him about two years ago and had seen him with a small boy with blonde features, similar to his new partner’s, and knew then that it was her that was the problem. It was an immediate confirmation that she had been the problem with conception, not Frank. A month after that she met Jamie and had to reconcile the feelings of failure within her body once again as he had spoken about wanting a large family. Instead, he ended up with an infertile wife. 

There was something in her gut though that said otherwise. She had her IUD removed just before last Christmas and there was something nagging her that said there was a chance. Claire didn’t want to let herself get her hopes up, but there was this little glimmer of it that she rode the entire way home. Being the logical one in the relationship, she didn’t imagine what it would be like to have Jamie hold her swollen belly, and then their son as a newborn. She stuck firmly to facts. The chances of her being pregnant were slim. And yet…

She had a few hours until Jamie would arrive home with Fergus which was perfect because she needed some time to herself. Claire knew that she should take the test but instead, she found herself puttering about, tidying up already neat bookshelves and wiping down surfaces that were already clean. After about an hour had passed, she let out a little huff and pinched the back of her hand. 

“Stop fooling around and just do it, Beauchamp!” Claire hissed at herself, grabbing the pharmacy bag and marching into the ensuite connected to the master bedroom. Her hands shook slightly as she opened the box. She forced herself to stop and take three deep breaths. It was like the time she had to stitch up Jamie’s fingers a week after they first started dating. The two of them had gone on a hike and luckily she had packed a small first aid kit in her knapsack. Unlike most first aid kits, Claire’s abilities as a nurse meant she was overly prepared and was ready to give him stitches when he sliced his fingers open on a jagged rock. She smiled at the memory as she made her way into their shared bathroom. 

Claire had never really thought of herself as a maternal person. She was an only child and due to her Uncle Lamb’s career as an archaeologist and professor, she rarely encountered other children. Claire was used to being surrounded by other professors, intellectuals, and graduate students looking for their big break in life. When she met Frank, it made sense to her that she would fall in love with a historian, and for a while, they had been happy with their life. 

When he started asking her about children, Claire hadn’t been fully convinced of the idea. It took some time and persuasion before she agreed to try having a child with him.

They tried. And tried. And tried. Months passed with no end in sight. She had let the idea of motherhood burrow into her head and her heart. Each month when her period came, she could sense Frank’s frustration levels grow. Her hope diminished after the eighth month when it was obvious that it was not going to happen naturally for them. When the time came for her to sit him down and discuss alternatives, he didn’t want to hear it. 

“ _No! No, Claire. I will not be a father to a child that is not mine! I must have a child of my own. It… it wouldn’t be the same.”_

Those words had rung in her head long after their breakup, a slow detachment of two people finding their time apart was more enjoyable than their occasional time spent together. So when Jamie had held her tightly as she cried, promising her they would find a way to make it work, he reignited a desire within her that she suppressed for so long. 

Picking up the stick from its place on the counter, Claire squeezed her eyes shut before she lifted it to her face. Blinking her eyes open, she saw that there was only one line. Negative. 

“ _No,”_ she whimpered, letting the test fall to the ground before she picked up the second one. Her heart swelled as she saw that faint second line. Positive. A positive test. She knew enough to know that a false negative was possible, but a false positive was not. If you received a positive test, it had to be true. Unless something was wrong medically. She knew that. She knew this information, but that didn’t change the flame of hope that was burning brighter and brighter. Claire knew she was a healthy woman, but there was still a chance of something being wrong. She reminded herself that she had just been evaluated when her IUD was removed a few months ago, but even that clearance didn’t dissuade her anxious thoughts.

A baby. She clutched her stomach and let herself just feel the rush of emotions that were taking over. Anxiety. Excitement. Happiness. Worry. 

More than ever before, Claire wished she had a mother she could call for advice on this situation. 

Then, like a flash of lightning hits, a thought came into her mind. Fergus. How were they going to tell Fergus about this baby?

She heard the front door open and looked around frantically before tossing the tests into the trash can, save the positive one. She thought about hiding it behind their toothbrush holder before wincing and stashing it behind the tissue box instead.

“Sassenach?” Her nickname was called out once, then louder again as Jamie entered their bedroom.

“Fergus is doing what’s left of his homework before dinner. Did ye have anything special in mind?” Jamie grinned as she came out of the bathroom. “Are ye alright, Claire? You look pale as ever!”

“I’m fine, just a bit tired. Don’t worry about me!” Claire attempted to wave off his concerns but one look at him showed that she had not been successful. She stared at him blankly for a moment before her resolve crumbled and she let out a sigh. “It truly isn’t fair that you can read my mind!”

“Ye ken I can, so ye may as well stop trying to hide whatever ‘tis ye’re tryna hide!” Jamie tugged her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

“Can it wait until later tonight? After Fergus is asleep. I just want us to be able to talk, but I promise everything is alright. More than alright.” At just the thought of being able to share the good news with Jamie, her smile grew. She felt like her body was humming and her skin was glowing.

Jamie looked down at her inquisitively and arched an eyebrow. She knew he likely wanted to push her on the matter, but she was grateful that he took heed of her words and abided by her request. She knew it was no easy matter for a man who was so easily frustrated.

“Fine, fine. But no’ a moment after his heid hits the pillow!” Claire giggled in assent and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the mouth.

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair with Fergus talking about his day at camp. They had a water balloon fight for most of the afternoon and Fergus’ team had won (according to the boy). 

Claire smiled along and made different comments at the appropriate moment, but she felt as though she was an outsider looking in on the meal. Her mind was lightyears away, thinking about Jamie’s reaction to the news of a child of their own being brought into the world. 

“Claire? Claire? _Claire!_ ” She jolted out of her daydream and looked at the boy, her eyes wide. 

“I’m sorry, were you saying something?” she inquired.

“I asked if we could skip reading tonight. I wanted to draw my mama a picture before my visit tomorrow,” Fergus asked her, his fork pushing some rice back and forth.

“Of course! I have a picture of you from your first day of camp. I'd like you to give that to her, too, if that’s alright. And one of you from the beach. And from fishing with Jamie. I’ll put them in an envelope so she has them. Don’t forget to put them in your pack though. Ms. Sutton will be picking you up right from camp and bringing you to see your mother!” Claire called the last direction down the hall as Fergus was already on his way to prepare for tomorrow’s visit. Taking a peek over at Jamie, he had a goofy grin on his face and she couldn’t help but laugh. “What?”

“Ye’re such a good mother, Sassenach. ‘Tis a fine thing to see ye with the lad, even in the most mundane way. It makes me happy, is all.” Jamie reached over to take her hand, lifting it so he could kiss her knuckles. “You make me sae happy, seeing ye with him. He loves ye so, ‘tis obvious!”

Claire just grinned at her husband, unable to contain the happiness that was bursting from inside. “I’m going to go prepare for bed. It’s your turn for dishes,” she teased, causing him to drop her hand and huff indignantly. 

“And here I thought ye loved me in return!” Jamie was only joking with her, already collecting their dinner plates and utensils in a stack.

“Oh, I do love you. It’s why I’m going to prepare for bed now,” she murmured, winking at Jamie.

“Och, weel ye willna hear me complain then,” he retorted while attempting a wink, and failing miserably. Claire offered him a final kiss before practically skipping to their bedroom. She stopped in to say goodnight to Fergus after fetching him the photos she had printed while at the pharmacy earlier that day. He promised to go to sleep when Jamie came to say goodnight, returning almost immediately to his drawing.

Claire dressed for bed fairly easily, the heather grey shirt she wore fell to mid-thigh, a pair of silk shorts hidden underneath. She stood in front of the floor-length mirror that was perched in the corner of their bedroom. Claire knew it was silly, but lifted her shirt to view her stomach anyways. She knew that it was much too soon to be showing—if she truly were pregnant—but she couldn’t help but place a hand over her stomach and imagine what she would look like when she was swollen all over. Claire had seen pregnant women in the ER plenty of times, often in distress over false labor, but it was different imagining what it would be like to be the pregnant one. 

Her lips curved into a small smile as she imagined Jamie’s own hand covering her own, his fingers stretching across the tight skin on her belly. Another thought flashed into her mind, one of Jamie holding a small newborn in his arms. The thought warmed her body as she imagined what life would be like together. The final image in her mind was one of Fergus perched on their couch, holding an infant. Fergus had wormed his way into their lives and made himself fit into their world.

“Sassenach, are ye feeling alright?” Jamie’s voice broke through her intense thoughts, and she smiled brightly, nodding her head.

“Is he tucked in?” Claire asked, letting her shirt fall back to her thighs. Jamie’s body moved toward hers, letting his hands fall to her stomach. She grinned and let him hold her to his body, just savoring the lack of space between them. It wouldn’t always be this way. It was extraordinary how quickly she had let her mind wander to thoughts of their future. 

“Aye, he’s all tucked away. Now would ye tell me what in the devil’s name is goin’ on here!” Jamie was exasperated as he searched Claire’s face for an answer. He thought she was sick but she appeared to be grinning at him, her face about to split in two. Jamie wasn’t entirely sure what was going on anymore if Claire looked this happy.

“Well, James Fraser... I’m pregnant.” At first, she thought it would be fun to tell him in some cutesy way, with a set up over dinner, or maybe a surprise gift. Instead, this felt like the best way to do so. Just the two of them, holding one another in their bedroom. Her instincts paid off because she wasn’t sure she could have given him anything other than those two words that could bring out such a strong reaction. 

“Wh-what? Och, no, ye said ye couldna have a bairn! Och, ye’re wame’s jus’ settlin’ yer dinner. ‘Tis no’ more than a wee griping!” There was nothing Claire loved more than when Jamie’s accent grew thicker. It generally happened in their bed, or when she took him by surprise. Based on the number of disgruntled noises he made, she knew she had caught him off guard entirely.

“Are you truly questioning my judgment as a medical professional, Jamie?” Her eyebrow went up inquisitively as she pulled back a moment to gauge his reaction.

“Och, no, no… ‘Tis no’ that at all. I jus’ didna expect… Are ye serious? You're no’ just pulling my leg? Because God forgive me, Claire, if this is all some joke I willna be happy with ye,” he explained, looking at her face and knowing her words to be true without another word said. It would not be the first time her glass face came in useful, nor would it be the last. It was in that moment he recognized that she was pregnant, as she had said. His eyes immediately shone with tears and she couldn’t contain the giggle that fell from her lips. 

“You’re truly carrying our bairn. _Ifrinn_ ,” he murmured, letting his hands slide from her lower back around to her hips. Jamie pulled her tightly to him and leaned down to press kisses to her forehead, nose, cheeks, and _finally_ her mouth. Claire embraced the kiss eagerly, leaning up on her tiptoes so she could give in to the kiss fully. Jamie was almost swept away by the kiss before her news actually hit him. 

“A feckin’ bairn! We’re havin’ a bairn!” Jamie lifted Claire and spun her around, grinning wildly as he laid her down on their bed. “A bairn, Sassenach. Can ye even believe it?” 

Her own smile grew as she watched him peer down at her flat stomach for just a moment. 

“No, I can’t,” she admitted softly, letting her hand slip between them so she could press it to her belly. His own hand covered hers a moment later and Claire felt herself slipping into a blissful state of being. She didn’t imagine herself ever reaching this level of happiness. The only thing that could make it better was if Fergus were here to celebrate their news.

“Fergus!” Claire exclaimed suddenly, pushing Jamie off of her so she could sit upright. “What if he isn’t happy? Or if he thinks we’re replacing him? Or-” she was cut off by Jamie’s hand covering her mouth, a gentle smile on his face.

“He probably will, Sassenach. And we willna let him believe that. We will make sure that he kens we love him and he will be this bairn’s brother, no’ let the bairn replace him. It will all work out,” Jamie reassured her, laying down on his side. He tugged on her hand until she gave in, settling on her side facing away from him. Their bodies aligned with one another on their own, her eyes closing comfortably.

“Christ, yer arse is goin’ to be the loveliest thing on this side o’ the Atlantic!” Jamie murmured appreciatively after a few minutes had passed.

“Jamie!” Claire admonished, turning over to face him, though she made no complaints when his hands snuck down to grip onto her arse. “You know, they say pregnancy increases the desire for sex?”

“Och, weel we canna have yer needs going unmet, can we?” 

Claire giggled as Jamie rolled her onto her back once again, losing herself in the feeling of his hands.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The next few days were spent in pure bliss. Jamie walked around with a goofy grin on his face, getting odd looks from his coworkers and neighbors, but he didn’t pay them any mind. He was the only one with any idea of why he was feeling so giddy. Claire would catch herself rolling her eyes at him at least once a day, but then a soft smile would spread on its own while she looked at him. 

It was no surprise to either of them that their favorite part of the day was when they were both curled up in bed together with Jamie’s face next to her barely-there belly. His hands pressed to her skin beneath her shirt and they would talk about their days, their plans for the future, what they were going to have for breakfast the next day. It was all mindless chatter, but the two of them were living at a new level of happiness. 

After a week or so of this, Fergus seemed to be catching onto the elevated bliss within the home. It was around the time he had been able to successfully manipulate the couple into giving him ice cream after dinner three nights in a row. Most weeks, he could get ice cream twice a week: after visits with his mom, and after their takeaway dinners on Saturday nights. 

When Jamie gave him cookies per his request an hour before dinner, Fergus knew something was up. 

“What’s going on?” Fergus asked, munching on his cookie at the kitchen table as he watched Jamie putter around the kitchen, preparing their meal for the evening.

“What do ye mean, lad?” Jamie was confused by the question, pausing in his tasks. He wanted to give his full attention to the question as he didn’t understand what Fergus was referring to.

“You just gave me Oreos before dinner! And you and Claire just keep smiling and giggling at each other! You can’t lie to me, I know there’s something going on. Are we getting a puppy?!” The idea suddenly came to his mind and he dropped his cookie on the ground, looking guilty for a moment at all of the crumbs before grinning. “If we had a puppy he could clean that up, you know?” 

Jamie sighed as he went back to stirring the stew he had simmering to keep warm, opening the oven door to check on the bread that he had purchased to pair with it. 

“No, no puppies. Just wait until Claire comes home. We can explain it to ye together.”

Fergus was frustrated by this answer but seemed to understand it as Jamie finished preparing their dinner and put it into bowls, the bread set on a cutting board in the middle of the table. He watched Jamie switch between their dinner and typing vigorously on his cell phone repeatedly. Claire walked in only a few minutes before it was time to eat, slipping out of her “hospital shoes” as he called them. 

“Jamie gave me cookies before dinner!” Fergus tattled on his foster father, looking to Claire for some type of reproach. 

“Oh? Well, what a lucky boy you are then!” She only ruffled his hair and walked past him into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Jamie from behind. Her cheek was pressed to the middle of his back while her fingers snuck beneath his shirt. 

“Okay, that’s it! Tell me what’s going on right now or… or… or I’ll…” Fergus trailed off when he realized he couldn’t think of a proper threat. This just frustrated him more, leading him to cross his arms across his little chest and stamp his foot on the ground, though it just made the couple grin.

“Dinna fash, lad! We’ll tell ye,” Jamie reassured him.

“Oh!” Claire let go of Jamie, turning to face Fergus as if she was only seeing him for the first time. She was nervous, but hadn’t taken the time to prepare what to say. Claire looked at Jamie for help but he was grinning too much to notice that she was in distress. “Well, I guess I can just tell you. Honesty is the best policy right?”

Claire took a deep breath to try to control her rambling. Beating around the bush wasn’t helping the situation.

“Jamie and I are having a baby. I’m pregnant.” 

Fergus stared at Claire for a short while before he smiled a little. “Wow, that’s cool. Although I still think a puppy would be cooler.” He shrugged and turned to take his place at the small kitchen table, watching as Jamie and Claire brought over his dinner and water.

“Really? You think so?” Claire asked, then leaned down to press a kiss to his dark curls.

“Yeah, you guys are good parents. That baby’s gonna be so lucky. Although, I hope he doesn’t get Jamie’s weird accent,” Fergus teased, a devious smirk on his face as he dunked a chunk of bread into his stew.

“Och, the bairn would be so lucky to have the Gàidhlig, and they will!” Jamie made another humming noise before taking a large mouthful, making another grunt as the spoonful burned his tongue.

“ _Och, aye, laddie. The wee bairn willna grow in it’s ma’s wame wi’out learning how to be a proper Scot!”_ Claire mocked Jamie’s accent, giggling as he narrowed those cat-like eyes at his loved ones. Fergus erupted into a round of giggles of his own, slamming a hand on the table. 

They finished their dinner in positive spirits, cleaning up as a family and then sending Fergus off to wash up before his bedtime chapters with Claire. 

“He took that well,” she commented as she loaded the dishwasher, peering over her shoulder to see Jamie sweeping up bread crumbs from the table using his hands. “Aye, better than I expected the lad to take it. And did ye hear him? He said we are good parents.” Jamie’s beaming grin said it all. 

“Want to join us for our bedtime reading?” she inquired, holding her hands over her stomach. Now that Fergus knew, it felt like there was a weight lifted off of her chest.

“Aye, jus’ give me a few moments to finish wiping the table and I’ll be right in,” he instructed, sending her off with a soft kiss.

Claire hummed as she walked down the hall, stopping in her tracks at the sight of Fergus in his bedroom. Her heart was pounding frantically when she realized what he was doing.

“Jamie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the wait for the next one won't be nearly as long! I promise (because it's already written!) but in the meantime leave a review. Find me on tumblr @ ofmermaidsandmarauders or on twitter @sassenachsiren

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my OL Twitter @SassenachSiren or on Tumblr at ofmermaidsandmarauders 
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
